The Little Bakugan Mremaid
by 17mckinnvirgir
Summary: It's about a young Bakugan Mermaid named Alice who falls in love with Prince Shun.


**A Love Story: The Bakugan Princess**

**By: Virginia Rose McKinney**

**My name is Princess Lucia Rose Swan. I am the princess of the Bakugan; the land of Bakugan was destroyed by the red and green wild birds****.**** So I told them that I would have to leave them to go get some help from my family in Forks, Washington and that I would return with my family to help us build our homes and the school too. They were not happy when I told them that I would have to leave. So I wrote a letter to my parents in Forks, Washington on my Bakugan laptop telling them that I would have to come home for only two weeks and that some of my Bakugan friends and there Bakugan pets were supposed to come with me and protect me. So my Bakugan friends and I got on to a plane that would arrive in Forks, Washington at 4:30 p.m. While I was on my Bakugan laptop playing a horse game called Bayblade: Mental Fusion Horse Land, I got a letter from my parents in Titusville. They said that they did have rooms for my Bakugan friends and their pets, and that there were no more rooms left. They also said that they are going to put on a welcome home party at the Titusville Middle School for me and that I would have to go to the Titusville Middle School with my Bakugan Friends. When my plane touched down****,**** we got out to get our bags. When we got our bags I was happy to see my mermaid melody princess carriage and my driver who was happy to see me again too. He told my friends and me that he would to drive me to the Titusville Middle School for the welcome home party and then take my friends to my parents' house. When I arrived at the middle school I got of the carriage and walked into the school. I was walking down the hall way to the ball room. It was so dark I could not see a thing and then the lights come on and they all screamed "Welcome Home Virginia****"! When they said that they scared me and I ran out of the ****ball room to the front doors. When I looked behind me to see if there was anyone following and this teenage boy was coming after me. When I got outside and was going down the steps, I feel down on my back all because I forgot that the steps were slippery. When I was laying on my back and was wondering why was I on my back. **

**Then I heard someone coming down the high school steps and it was that teenage boy. Oh I didn't want him to be with me right now. Then he was at my side and he started to ask me questions. When I opened my eyes he was as beautiful as a knight on his horse. Then he got up he gave me a hand to get back up. When I was standing again he was gone then he scared me to death when he was right behind me when I was standing up. When he scared me I twirled around to face see his beautiful face. Then he leaned in to ask me if I was ok after I slipped on one of the steps and I said I felt fine now since you are here with me right now. When he was smiling he made me smile to and then I felt my blush coming. Then he asked if we could just have the dance right out here in front of the school and I said yes. Then we both hugged each other and we never stopped hugging. Then we both went in to the school and we both asked my parents if we could have my party outside in front of the school and they said that we could have it outside. So we all went outside in front of the school and then we all started to dance but me, because I had to go inside to change into my Bakugan Princess dress. My Bakugan princess dress is pink that has sparkles, has no sleeves, a Bakugan crown, and it also has pink sparkle gloves. When I got outside I saw that there were no boys left to dance with so I did not have a boy to dance with and that I wanted to dance with the boy who hugged me out here before but he is now dancing with a different girl than me. So I went inside the school and went to the lunch room where I could be by myself. Then I heard one of the lunch room doors open then close. Then that boy scared me and I jumped out of the seat and I hit my leg on the side of the table and I said "ouch now that hearts"! Then he told me to sit on the counter while he gets ice to put on my right leg. When he was gone again I was wondering why he stopped dancing with that girl. Then he was back in a flash when he came back so fast he scared me again. Then he put the ice pack on the side of my leg, when it was on the side of my right leg I started to scream but his hand stopped me from screaming any more. Then he asked me if I had music with me and I said ****"Yes, I ****do have music with me****."**** Then I pulled it out of my book bag and handed it to him. He toke it out of my hand and put it into the CD player for both of us. When I heard my music I started to sing with my music. Then my right leg didn't hurt anymore because I was singing to my music. Then I hopped off the counter and started to dance while I was singing. Then I asked him what his name was and he said that his name was ****Pegasus Kouga**** and right away he was in front of me again. Then one of the songs that came on was my favorite song called "I won't say I'm in love.****" While I was singing ****I was also acting it out and when the song was done he was clapping for me. Then he walked over to me and asked if I could spend the night at his house. Then I stared to walk over to the CD player to repeat that song again and then I said yes.**

**On the way to his house I tripped on the side walk and I thought I would hit the cement but I didn't hit the cement. When I opened up my eyes I saw that he had caught me and then he picked me up of my feet so we were like that for the rest of the way to his house. When we were in his house he toke me to his room and I asked "Why are you taking me to your bedroom?" Then he said "It's because I want to show you something that if for you to have to yourself." Then we were in his room and he pulled the curtains down then locked the door. When I was looking for him he was right on top of me. Then he started to kiss me and then one of his hands was moving to my pussy and rubbing it. Then I let out a loud moan and before he do any more to me he turned on his lamp. When there was light in the room I saw him take of his clothes but then I toke off mine and that night was a wonderful night for him and I. From that day on we went out on dates together and finally he proposed to me. Then we got married and lived happily ever after. **


End file.
